


Neighborhood Discount

by haroldandlewis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldandlewis/pseuds/haroldandlewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' the landlord of a dingy apartment complex and isn't quite happy with a certain curly haired boy for being three months late on rent. Harry doesn't exactly have the money right now and needs to find another way to pay, good thing his cock has never let him down before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Discount

**Author's Note:**

> It's a smut...what more do you want. This goes out to Jenny for being fab & wanting me to call it "suck my dick and keep your house" xoxo.

Louis stormed out of his office with a huff. As if running an entire apartment complex on his own wasn't enough, let's add the fact that he had to run door-to-door to all the cheap ass visitors who decided it was a great idea not to hand in this months rent. Or last months, or the month before that. Just because Louis is small doesn't mean he doesn't get angry. In fact, Louis' friend Zayn had told him he's probably even more likely to get angrier than the average lad. On account of the built up heat didn't have an average sized body to roam through, so it hit him like a brick wall. 

In all fairness, Louis hadn't asked to inherit the family complex. Running Tomlinson Village was definitely not on Louis' list of things to do before he died, it wasn't even on his list of things he wouldn't mind doing. Actually, it was at the very top of Louis' list of things he hated, right above blueberry muffins (if you don't inspect them closely enough they look exactly like chocolate chip, and nothings worse than biting into a soft mound of a health-conscious pastry when you've been craving chocolate for the last eight days). But, when his mum had asked him to take charge so she could work full time at the hospital and still be able to care for his younger sisters without the help of a nanny, Louis just couldn't say no. 

He pushed the metal frames of his glasses up higher on his nose while reading the list of residents that he was to harass. If they don't give up the money within a week of notice then Louis has every right (legally) to kick them out of their apartments and (illegally) damage their goods and/or well beings if they put up a fight. 

The first person on his list is Harry Styles. This is a name Louis has come quite well to know. Not only because of the massive amounts of late notices he has written to said resident, but also because of the loud screams of his name with pleasure coming from his small home at least four times a week. Louis wasn't a creep and he would never intentionally spy on someone, but when you've got a large array of people floating in and out of your complex it becomes something to keep an eye on. 

According to the papers, Mr.Styles is three months late on rent. Normally, this wouldn't be as big of a problem as it would be for any other person late with pay. However, this is not Harry's fire offence. There had been multiple times when Louis remembers his mother knocking on the boys door at all hours of the day demanding rent and it just never seemed to show up. Why they hadn't given him the boot before Louis was put in charge is beyond him. Which is what leads him in front of the young lads apartment right now. 

Complex D, Apartment 208. 

Louis knocked a short rhythm into the door and waited for the boy to open up. He had to have been home, especially since his beaten up old Volkswagen was still sitting in the parking garage across from complex D. After waiting for what felt like hours (which was really barely even two minutes, but don't argue the point because you will surely lose), Louis began to get restless while waiting for the younger. He knocked rapidly on the door, not stopping for a second. He figured, well, if he keeps at it then maybe the lad will get so annoyed he'll leave himself and Louis can save his breath for Niall Horan in complex B with the drinking problem, or Liam Payne in complex O who has one too many cats for protocol.

The door opened slowly with a creek, leaving Louis' hand to rap at the air until he realized he probably looked like an idiot with his fist up in the air. A groggy Harry Styles greeted him through the small doorway, curls a wreck and only dressed in a rather tight pair of boxers. He rubbed his eyes at the brightness of the sun and his pale skin almost glowed in the light. 

"May I help you?" Harry said, attitude in tact. Oh, Louis was not having that one bit. 

"You, sir, will help me do absolutely nothing and I will no longer help you. This not paying your rent shit is getting completely out of hand and I refuse to stand for it any longer!" Louis sassed back to the younger. If you're going to live under his roof (roofs?), then you're going to live by his rules. One of which is pay the damn rent or you can kiss your apartment goodbye. 

"Yeah, about that. I'll have it for ya by next week. Just waiting for my check to go through." Harry yawned, clearly completely un-amused by Louis' orders. Yeah, Louis wasn't having that either. 

"Oh, like you said last week when I sent you that notice? Or the week before when I called your phone? Ah! But let us not forget the time that I found you leaned up against the outside of my office with a bloke half way down your pants!" He started to get angry now, because yes, he had warned Harry on multiple occasions to pay or there would be consequences. Quite frankly, Louis didn't understand what was so difficult about paying the bills when they were given. 

Harry stood there for a moment, one hand on the inner doorknob and another lacing through his unruly curls. The way he eyed Louis up and down made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He was dressed in baggy grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips with a tight fitting t-shirt that hugged every curve. His glasses were on and his hair was still in a nest from sleeping. Sure, at least he had clothes on but Harry made being almost naked look good, better than Louis felt completely clothed. 

"So you saw me with that bloke, eh?" Harry finally spoke again. The cheekiness in his voice was obvious, and the way that he winked made Louis' stomach drop to his toes. 

"I, uh, I did. I would assume you'd remember that considering I had asked you for rent that day." He countered, trying so very hard not to give into the boy with the beautifully inked body in front of him. 

The door opened wider and Harry leaned his body against the frame of it, leaving his legs on full display. Louis would be lying if he said Harry didn't have a body to die for and a face that could kill. It was no surprise that he had weekly shags; with the way that Harry presents himself (clothed or not) he looks completely stunning. The sad part is he's just Louis' type, but he'd never admit that. 

"You want your rent, yeah?" Harry asked the obvious, smirk played on his face. Louis could see a dimple forming on his cheek and that definitely wasn't arousal that shot through his body. Nope. 

"That would be what I'm here for, yes." He kept his cool, and Louis had to give himself an internal high-five for not giving into the boyish charm (not yet anyway). 

"I don't have money, Louis," Harry began, taking his weight off the frame of the door and stepping onto the small patio, just inches in front of Louis' face. Blue met green and Louis was afraid he was going to pass out. "But I do have something I bet you'd enjoy a lot more than a bit of a penny in your pocket."

Louis swallowed thickly. The look on Harry's face only meant trouble and it was clear as day that Louis was massively turned on by the sight of the younger boy in front of him. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

The smirk on Harry's face only grew wider at the fragile state of Louis' voice. He already sounded broken and pleading, just like Harry wanted him. This was gonna be too easy, and Louis is nothing but ashamed of himself. Harry stepped closer to Louis leaning his head in so his lips were lined with the older boys ear, "I've got a pretty cock I bet you'd love to get your hands on and a perky ass I know you can't wait to fuck." Harry teased, licking he outer lining of Louis' ear lobe, causing him to shiver and shake from the contact.

Louis was turned on, and the tent in his pants would do no good for the lies that are threatening to spill out of his mouth.

He was speechless, he couldn't even reply to the offer without fearing that 'I want your cock in my mouth' would spill out of his lips. Harry noticed the hesitation and egged the boy on with "I bet you'd like that, Louis. Leading me around the bedroom, making me your good little boy, yeah? Make me do everything you ask and show me just how roughly your little body can take me over."

In response Louis nodded, because fuck, he couldn't think of anything better than being balls deep inside the younger boy right about now. His mouth was watering at the idea and Harry could see the want in his eyes and on his lips, crashing their mouths together in a breathless open mouthed kiss right on the small patio where the world could see them (well, by world he means the lady from complex G who goes on afternoon walks en-route for new rocks to collect).

Louis' hands instantly found the small curls at the nape of Harry's neck. Normally when kissing someone Louis would have his hands on the others hips, but with the massive height difference it just feels more natural this way. Not to mention the fact that leaning up into the kiss just turns Louis on even more. 

It seemed as though they effortlessly backed up into the apartment, Louis kicking the door shut behind him without either boy opening their eyes once for guidance. Eventually they found their way to the couch and Louis sat, hands then gripping Harry's hips, pulling him down to straddle his thick thighs. 

Their lips met again and their tongues crashed together in a frenzy of want and desire. Harry ground his hips into Louis' every so often causing their bulges to touch, making both boys moan in ecstasy. 

"Off." Harry demanded into Louis' lips, tugging at the hem of the shirt that was causing way too much space in between their bodies. Louis lifted his arms up, not once detaching his lips from the younger, as Harry lifter the shirt up and over, tossing it on the floor somewhere that Louis will probably have a hard time finding later. Neither of them could possible care at the moment. 

"Wanna suck you off." Louis pleaded into Harry's mouth, causing the boy to moan loudly at the thought of lips on his stiff member, soft tongue circling his tip. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss, leaving Louis to let out a grunt in protest. "No, I'm paying my rent." He said cheekily. Sliding off from Louis' lap he landed himself on the floor between Louis' spread legs, perched on his knees to get a good angle. Tugging at the material of the sweatpants, he gestured for Louis to lift up his bum from the sofa as he took off the offending article in one swift movement (including his Topmans, which Louis is glad he wore today instead of his Walmart brand ones. Always classy).

Louis moaned at the release from the layers and Harry moaned at the sight of Louis' thick cock alone. His mouth was watering at the sight, he'd admit it any day that he's a cock slut, but Louis' cock just looks so delectable that he can't help but nearly take the entire thing in at once. The bit that Harry couldn't take in he simply stroked with his right hand. Bobbing his head up and down in Louis' thick cock, he coated the entire thing with saliva, tasting the small beads of precum when his tongue came to the top, swirling around the head and into the slit.

In all honestly, Louis sounded like a complete porn star. His moans were so high pitched and breathless, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up his spine and a burst of heat erupt inside of him. His thighs were trembling at the feeling of Harry's tongue on his member and he can't remember the last time someone made him feel this good. 

"You love my dick, Harry? Swallowing up the whole thing like the cock slut you are." Louis spoke breathlessly, teasing the boy with his words. He watched as Harry shivered at the sound of it, lifting his hand up and quickly shoving three fingers into Louis' mouth. 

Louis coated the fingers with spit, making sure to drench each digit as much as possible. Harry gave one last kiss to the head of Louis' cock and got back up on the couch, kicking his boxers off and spreading his legs in front of Louis, taking his fingers out of the boys mouth. 

"Gonna watch me spread myself open, Lou, need you to watch me." Harry pleaded, too turned on at the thought of Louis' cock deep inside of him, his body shaking with the anticipation of the release he knows is coming sooner than later. 

The porn star moans came back from both the boys when Louis watched Harry sink a finger into his hole all the way down to the second knuckle. Harry waited a moment to adjust to the size, soon moving his digit in and out of the puckered skin, loving the sensation and the way Louis' practically drooling at the sight. 

"Add another one, babe. Take another finger, get yourself stretched out for my thick cock, yeah?" Louis egged on, kneeling above the boy, nearly in between his open legs. 

Louis brought his hands to Harry's chest. Running them up the inked skin until landing on the boys hard nipples. Harry let out a loud moan, clearly his nipples being a sensitive area. He quickly fucked the two fingers in and out of his hole quicker, loving the sensation running through his body, adding a third when Louis took one of his nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard surface. 

"Okay, I'm - oh fuck - I'm ready, just please fuck me." Harry begged, taking his fingers out of his ass slowly, missing the contact after seconds of the loss. 

Coating up his cock with some nearby lube he'd found on the side table of the couch (Harry had regular shags, random lube around the house was definitely necessary) and teased Harry's hole with the tip of his dick, watching as Harry's face turned bright red with arousal. 

As he sunk deeper into Harry, both the boys screamed out in satisfaction, moaning swear words into the open air at how good the pressure felt. 

"Fuck, Harry you're so fucking tight. Jesus." Louis moaned, sinking himself balls deep into Harry, leaning forward and attaching their lips. Their tongues immediately met, fighting just to feel the other on them. Louis pulled away first, situating himself above Harry, grabbing his hips tightly, surely they'll bruise tomorrow, and pulling out of Harry slowly before thrusting quickly back in. 

He watched Harry's face contort between pain and pleasure. His moans told a story his face could never tell, loving the feeling of being filled up and being used like someones play toy. He loved the way Louis took control of him, watching as he spread himself open and then jammed his thick cock inside of him. 

They continued like this; Louis thrusting deep into Harry and Harry taking it like a newly found porn star. After a few more even thrusts Louis hit his prostate, causing Harry to scream Louis' name in pleasure. "Fuck, right there. Do that again, holy shit, Louis." He moaned, wrapping his legs right under Louis' bum and pulling Louis down so their chests were pinned to get the angle back. 

Louis trust into him again, hitting the spot continuously. Harry captured their lips together and licked the walls of Louis' mouth at an attempt to control his screams of pleasure. Louis loved the way he could make Harry unravel and scream and shout (and let it all out) underneath him. Just the memories of this moment will have Louis coming undone with his own hand in the future. 

"'M gonna cum." Harry moaned when they pulled apart from kissing. Louis looked down at him and say just how fucking wrecked the boy looked and felt the heat build up in the pit of his stomach, 

"Yeah baby, cum for me. You can do it, I want you to cum with me come on." Louis encouraged, speeding up his thrusts and pounding into Harry as the heat built up. 

Harry screamed out Louis' name moments later, cum spilling out in ribbons between their chests; spunk releasing between them just by Louis fucking into him, no contact to his cock once. The thought of that got Louis thrusting harder twice more and spilling his load deep into Harry's hole, moaning out the boys name followed by a few chants of fuckfuckfuck. 

Breathlessly, Louis pulled out of Harry slowly, sitting back on the side of the couch where Harry gave him head. He looked over and saw how wrecked Harry looked. He swore in that moment that there was definitely nothing better than a freshly fucked looking Harry Styles, and he's happy as fuck that this boy didn't pay his rent on time. 

They sat there for a few more moments, evening out their breathing. Harry sat up and lunged himself at Louis, locking their lips together in one last kiss before laying his head on the older boys chest. Louis chuckled a bit, because he wasn't exactly prepared for any after sex cuddles, but he guess he'll let it slide only because this little fucker has a nice pair of dimples (and a very pretty cock). 

"If you don't pay you're rent, I'm still gonna have to kick you out and we'll have to be doing this on my sofa instead." Louis let out a dry laugh, trying to lighten the mood when the air had drifted into complete silence. 

He could hear Harry laughing below him, the boy turned his head and looked up at Louis. "As long as you're saying that next time you get to have your lips on my cock, then you can kick me out right now."

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS MY FIRST EVER SMUT PLEASE BE GENTLE TRY NOT TO MURDER ME.   
> oh & follow me on tumblr please harrytomlinsob.tumblr.com


End file.
